I need your love
by Moku
Summary: Eigentlich kann man nichts dazusagen, weeil jedes Wort ein Wort zu viel wäre. Also, es ist ganz harmloser Shonen-Ai und es geht um zwei süße Jungs. -_- Clever, Moku, clever. Liest es einfach. Bitte!! Ach und schreibt Kommentare.


Autor: Me and myself... die irre Moku!  
Disclaimer: Nixe me!! Keine Geldmache!!   
Naja, würdet ihr einer armen Fanficautorin etwas spenden? Es ist nur für das Gute und keine Bezahlung oder sowas. Ich gebe mich mit, sagen wir mal, 100€ zufrieden. Bin ich nicht nett? ^^  
  
~I need your love~  
  
Niemals zuvor hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich mal wirklich in einen anderen Menschen verlieben könnte. Und das Letzte was ich gedacht hätte, dass du es bist. Du hast mich bis aufs Letzte gereizt, mich geschlagen, mit mir gestritten, mich verletzt ohne, dass du es wusstest, da ich es keinem zeigen konnte. Aber zur selben Zeit hast du mich getröstet, mich gepflegt, mich zum Lachen gebracht, selbst wenn ich es nicht zeigte.   
Wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe warst fing ich an mich leer zu fühlen. Du hast mich abhängig gemacht, abhängig von dir. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir das nie verzeihen, doch ich konnte es, weil ich lernte und akzeptierte, dass ich dich liebe. Aber ich versteckte meine Gefühle vor dir, hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion, hatte Angst dich zu verlieren, hatte Angst, dich nicht mehr umarmen zu können, ohne dass du etwas anderes dabei dachtest.   
Ich weiß nicht wie du es gemacht hast, aber ich will, dass du mich weiterhin zum Lachen bringst, mit mir streitest, mich schlägst oder mich tröstest ... will dich in meiner Nähe haben und niemals gehen lassen.   
  
Glaubst du, es könnte gehen?  
Glaubst du, wir könnten es schaffen?  
Glaubst du, es gibt eine Zukunft?  
Glaubst du, du könntest mich lieben?  
Glaubst du, dass wir einander haben können?  
Glaubst du an ... uns?   
  
-----------------  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Person vor ihm. Das braune Haar fiel ihr in den Nacken und kleine Schweißperlen entstanden auf seiner Stirn. Verträumt sah er auf den Sonnenuntergang. Gleich würden sie den Laden schließen und in Ruhe ihre Freizeit verbringen.   
Er sah wieder weg. Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn er ihn anstarren würde, wenn er ihn lange anstarren würde.  
"Du Aya? Hast du heute schon was vor?"  
Sein Blick wanderte zurück auf den Engel vor ihm. Ken sah wunderschön aus vor dem Sonnenuntergang. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass dieser Engel ihm gehörte. Ihm und niemand anderem. Doch Wünsche gingen nicht in Erfüllung. Wie oft musste er das in seinem kurzen Leben schon lernen?  
"Hn."   
Er wandte sich ab und beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit der monatlichen Abrechnung. Es war seine Aufgabe. Zwar war er nicht der Älteste aber wer vertraute Yohji Kudou schon Matheaufgaben an, geschweige denn Abrechnungen?  
"Hättest du Lust auf irgendetwas?"  
Er versuchte abweisend zu bleiben, nicht seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Er wollte nichts zerstören, nicht mit Ken, nicht schon wieder. Er gab Ken ein Kopfnicken, als Zeichen des Interesses.   
"Weißt du was?"  
Seine Gesichtsmuskeln schrieen nach einem Lächeln. Er wusste was, aber er konnte es dem Jungen vor ihm nicht sagen. Stattdessen suchte er mit einer Hand nach den Taschenrechner, ohne aufzublicken. Er würde Gefahr laufen in die Augen des schönsten Engels auf Erden zu blicken. Eine Hand berührte seine und legte einen Gegenstand hinein. Nun sah er doch auf, erst auf die Hand die seine umklammerte, dann auf die, die ihn den Gegenstand in die geöffnete Handfläche legte, den Arm entlang in das Gesicht von Ken Hidaka.  
"Wie wäre es mit Kino? Oder einem Spaziergang?"  
Er antwortete nicht. Starrte nur unablässig in die wunderschönen braunen Augen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er nickte und lächelte. Ken wich zurück, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und Verlangen in seinen Augen.  
"Mach das öfters."  
Damit drehte sich der Fußballer um und verließ den Laden, verließ Aya, ließ ihn alleine zurück, ließ ihn zurück in seiner Verwirrung.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Sie sagen alle, dass der Film gut ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn auch mögen wirst."  
"Ich habe den Roman gelesen."  
Ken hob eine Augenbraue. Lesen war nicht gerade das was er als spaßige Freizeitbeschäftigung ansah und meistens wurden die richtig guten Bücher verfilmt, warum also lesen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Aya an. Er hoffte auf ein Lächeln des anderen. So wie im Blumenladen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn lächeln sah und es war so sanft, sein Herz schlug schneller. Er sagte Aya er solle es öfters machen, wollte noch was hinzufügen.   
  
Nur für mich.  
  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und führte Aya zu ihren Plätzen. Das Kino war leer. Die Zeit des Ansturms zum Glück vorbei.   
"Wann warst du das letzte Mal im Kino?"  
"Vor drei Jahren."  
Ken's Augenbraue zuckte erneut. Drei Jahre?   
  
-----------------  
  
Ken war ein ungeduldiger Mensch, konnte nicht sitzen bleiben, musst reden wenn es langweilig war. Er schmunzelte darüber. Sie würden gut zusammen passen.  
Der Film begann und er fand es schade. Von ihm aus hätte es noch lange dauern können bis der Film begann. Er hätte Ken länger zuhören können.  
Vielleicht sollte er nachher mit ihm spazierengehen? Ken könnte reden und reden und reden und er könnte der Stimme des Engels lauschen.   
  
-----------------  
  
Nach dem Film gingen sie in den Park und Ken nahm den Film nochmal Stelle um Stelle auseinander und erklärte Aya wieso er die Stelle mochte oder warum nicht und Aya hörte nur zu. Als sie an einer Bank ankamen ließen sie sich darauf nieder und das Gespräch nahm eine Wendung.  
Keiner konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie auf das Thema kamen, aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Ken erzählte von seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Familie, von Kase, von Yuriko und an der Stelle blieb Aya nichts anderes übrig als verletzt aufzustehen und weiterzugehen. Ken folgte ihm, dachte es wäre nur Zeit zurückzugehen, ahnte nichts von den Schmerz den Aya empfand, bis dieser seufzte.  
Er fragte was sei, Aya antwortete nicht. Dann zog Ken ihn auf eine andere Bank und er fing von neuem mit Yuriko an, beobachtete den Rothaarigen. Jeden einzelnen Blicke, jede einzelne Bewegung nahm er wahr, versuchte sie zu deuten, doch er hörte auf, als Aya sich zurücklehnte.   
Ken redete von Fußball, von den Kindern, von seinen Teamkollegen. Doch nicht von Aya.  
Aya bezweifelte, dass das Gespräch auf ihn fallen würde, also beruhigte er sich. Ließ sich gehen und hörte nur Kens Stimme die wie eine Melodie in seinen Ohren wiederhallte.  
Sie wussten nicht wann, aber Ken hörte auf zu sprechen und sah zusammen mit Aya zum Mond. Ein schöner Mond. Vollmond.  
Dann lehnte sich Ken an Ayas Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
"Mir ist kalt." murmelte er und verkrampfte eine Hand in Ayas Mantel. Dieser sah auf, überlegte was er machen sollte, bis er sich den Mantel auszog und über sich und Ken legte. Der Brünette murmelte ein Danke und es schien als würde er einschlafen. Aya lehnte sich einfach wieder zurück und beobachtete seinen Engel. Er war süß, wenn er schlief oder fast schlief. Aya mochte das Gefühl den anderen an sich zu spüren. Legte einen Arm um Ken's Schulter und presste ihn etwas näher an seinen Körper.   
  
-----------------  
  
Du hast nicht viel geredet. Das Meiste habe ich gesagt und dennoch denke ich - fühle ich - , dass ich dich besser kenne als jeder andere. Ich dachte ich könnte dich zum Reden bringen, wenn ich über mich erzähle, doch es funktionierte nicht, zumindest nicht so wie ich es wollte.  
Aber dann, als du mich an deinen Körper gepresst hast, ich dachte mein Herz würde zerspringen und du würdest es hören. Deine Wärme war wunderschön und angenehm. Nie hätte ich mich von dir getrennt, würde jetzt immer noch an deiner Seite hängen, wenn nicht Yohji vorbeigekommen wäre. Ich weiß nicht was er dachte, aber mir war es egal.   
Aya, könnten wir das wiederholen?   
  
Glaubst du, wir hätten eine Chance?  
Glaubst du, du könntest mich lieben?  
  
-----------------  
  
Sie schwiegen sich an, standen sich einfach nur gegenüber. Doch dann machte Ken ein paar unsichere Schritte auf Aya zu, versucht seine Arme zu erreichen und sie um sich zu legen, doch er blieb stehen, unschlüssig. Aya lächelte sanft, ging auf Ken zu und umarmte den schmalen Körper seines Gegenübers.  
  
Glaubst du, du könntest mich lieben?  
  
Beide wurden etwas rot. Unschlüssig, nicht wissend was passieren würde. Doch sie sagten nichts, schwiegen weiterhin.   
  
Glaubst du, wir hätten eine Chance?  
  
Ken drückte sich etwas von Aya weg, passte aber auf, dass der andere es nicht wagte, die Umarmung zu beenden. Unsicher und unschuldig spielte er mit den Hemdkragen Ayas und sah dabei auf seine Hände.   
  
Würden sie einander verstehen auch ohne dass sie sprachen?  
  
Keiner wollte diese Stille durchbrechen, durch keinen Laut, durch keine weitere Bewegung. Doch dann festigte sich der Blick des Fußballers und er hob schnell seinen Kopf, sah seinen Gegenüber in die Augen. Er stellte sich auf seinen Zehenspitzen und drückte sich an den Schultern des anderen hoch, versucht Halt zu finden. Sein Blick wandte sich nicht ab, bei keiner seiner Bewegung. Langsam näherte er sich Ayas Lippen...  
  
Glaubst du, dass wir einander haben können?  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
